komui's surprise
by countjinkers
Summary: should we let komui in again?


**_A/N: i have had this for ages and i was iffy on putting it on so please be nive with this one because i don't think it's worthy ... let me know okay? thank you._**

* * *

Christmas was soon arriving and a blue haired exorcist was secretly decorating his room, he didn't care only one other than him goes in there, this blue haired exorcists name was kanda. He heard three little knocks on the door *tap tap tap* with slight anoyence he answered 'who is it. And what is it you want?' Little did Kanda know it was Komui about to warn him not to drink anything from Jerry, poor fella.  
'Oh, sorry Kanda wrong room' Komui seemed to chime but really the snapping of kanda pissed him off.  
'Tch, fine' Kanda said, keeping up his act, he likes to do this so no one pisses about with him it doesn't usually work with Lavi but he tries. Anyway he carried on decorating his room unaware of Komui's now twisted plan to get him ... in the mood as some might say. Anyway Kanda stuck to decorating so he could please his other.

A few hours later 'YUU!~' was yelled through the door accompanied by 'IM COMING IN!' Kanda quickly wedged his foot to stop the door opening  
'BOG OFF BAKA USAGI! I DON'T NEED YOU HERE TO PISS ME OFF' Kanda yelled  
'aw, Yuu~ let me in~' Lavi then tried.  
'NO!' the speed of the reply made Lavi wonder,  
'Allen's here' he said bribing Kanda  
'Then he can speak' Kanda lent on the door  
'DAMN IT YUU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!' Lavi wanted to see  
'Well tough' Kanda smirked  
'Damn it FINE!' Lavi stormed off now seeing if Allen will tell him.

During that night Allen had a shock... But we will save THAT for later.

Allen had given Kanda a lock (just in case) so Kanda had put it in the door and sighed as he didn't think it was going to work 'well ... Here goes nothing.' He left his room locking the door behind him putting the key in an inside pocket. Walking to Jerry for his meal, after all he had worked up an apatite, hearing  
'DAMN IT' behind him as Lavi couldn't enter his room Kanda smirked to himself pleased it actually worked and ordered himself some soba and a glass of whine  
'Okay~! coming right up hun!~' Jerry chimed as usual Kanda seemed his emo little self. Until Allen shown himself.  
'Hey Kanda.' He smiled cutely 'How are you this evening?'  
'Ah Allen I'm fine thank you' he smiled back joyfully 'what about yourself?'  
'All good here~' Allen gleamed.

A few moments later Kanda's food was now prepared so he went and sat down with it. Komui was watching from a distance Reever looked slightly worried about his chief's actions 'chief wha-' stopped in mid-sentence Reever just sighed 'whatever I have work to do and so do you' Reever then dragged Komui off back to his office Komui kicking and screaming. Kanda was to busy talking to Allen and eating to notice. Soon enough both of them had finished eating Kanda still hadn't had his alcohol so they agreed Kanda could take it to Allen's room. That was Allen's mistake of the evening. They went up to Allen's room and to the white haired boys favor he said 'just don't force it down my throat' Kanda chuckled and smiled to Allen with a calm tone.  
'Not to worry Allen I promise I wont I know how bad you are with alcohol. Anyway, why would I share my drink~' he said in a joking tone which made them both laugh a little. Kanda had a sip of his wine and went into Allen's room with Allen following after locking the door behind him.

Later that night, when Kanda had finished the wine, Kanda thought "I have the strangest urges for Allen lately ... What strength did Jerry give me?! Or what the hell was in this drink?! Maybe I shouldnt think about it as much... Although it's majorly cofused me" this thought made Kanda blush unknowingly Allen looked over and chuckled  
'Hey, Kanda, your blushing~!' Allen tweeted cutely Kanda then blushed even more 'so what's my samurai thinking~' Allen said almost in song now looking at Kanda.  
'you're-?' Kanda looked cutely confused.  
'Aww that's cute' Allen blushed. Cutely might I add.

Kanda was pulled over to the bed and kissed by the short white haired boy. Kanda kissed back, he couldn't help his self like he usually can. "Damn it, what is this urge!?" Allen wasn't sure what had come over kanda but he didn't care he was happy. Maybe it was the Christmas season. Or as Allen thought anyway. Both of them hit the bed Allen opened his mouth slightly giving Kanda a ticket, so he opened his and put his tongue in. Allen began to blush but did the same anyway. The two now full on kissing and poor Allen now blushing ignored the world around them as they kissed.

After a good few minutes of making out Kanda leaned over Allen and kissed his neck. then heard the click of handcuffs. He thought to himself "is Allen playing with me?" still kissing Allen's neck now attached to the bed.

Kanda was now attached to Allen's hospital like framed bed. He couldn't help these strange new feelings he now had as he gently sucked on the white haired exorcist's neck. Allen was happily letting Kanda stay there. When kanda had finally finished he decided he wanted to feel Moyashi shiver, he began searching the body for his 'spot'. This was proving harder than he first thought, he searched Allen, Allen had clocked on to Kanda's plan, he then guided Kanda's head to the 'spot' on his neck. Kanda smirked and kissed it Allen lightly blushed and shivered "That's pretty cute." he thought as he kissed the Moyashi's neck.

If you remember Allen is infused in payback of Komui to Kanda, I doubt he really cares right now though. Anyway. Kanda pulled back finally able to talk.  
'You know, you don't have to do anything you don't want to' he said still stuck just over Allen's blushing little self.  
'I don't care as long as you're happy~' he chimed in reply. Kanda was strangely glad.  
'Are you sure?' He asked hoping for the answer to be a yes. Kanda didn't get a yes though, in stead he was pulled down and kissed. Allen pulled away and smiled.  
'Answer your question?' Allen looked into Kanda's eyes as he asked. Kanda looked back into Allen's and smiled.  
'Indeed, it did' Kanda kissed Allen happily, his urges overpowering him. Its unusual for Kanda but oh well who cares. They carried on kissing for a while swapping between using tongue and just normal kissing. Come to think about it this is how Allen and Kanda hooked up. If i remember correctly ... Any who ... After half an hour or so kanda pulled back. Just to give his jaw a rest. Allen, hardly aching, smiled sweetly to Kanda.

Hours later, after a make out session Allen would never forget ... And bit in between, it was getting light outside. Allen now noticed it.  
'Wow we haven't slept all night~' Allen started looking out the window. Kanda looked.  
'So w haven't .. I have a mission soon. Komui's an ar- wait.' The sudden realization hit Kanda, then he looked to Allen and thought "who cares. That's the best night I've had here, at the order" Allen tilt his head as kanda pulled him into a hug.

As the next day was Christmas eve Allen and Kanda stayed near by each other Komui had failed in annoying Kanda so tried again but on Lavi to Allen ... Lets just say that didn't end well. Komui kept failing in pissing off Kanda. It's not as easy when Allen is now dating him.

Kanda did get Komui back ... BUT you'd rather not know. Through out the rest of their time at the order they never left one and others side, no matter how dangerous it came out. However each Christmas Lavi still wanted to see how kanda had done up his room. Poor rabbit. OH WELL. Each Christmas Allen and Kanda would find different ways of doing things to keep it ... Exiting~


End file.
